Masked Guardian
by DarkenedAngel57
Summary: 3 years have passed since Miaka left the UOTFG, and now with a new goddess and warriors, the Suzaku seven are faced with their most difficult task, and one will be put to the ultimate test...ChiXTas
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Suzaku Seishi, as much as I wish I did

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Suzaku Seishi, as much as I wish I did. I especially don't own Chichiri or Tasuki. I do own Mydrial and her Seishi. Thank you and enjoy the story na no da!

--

Prologue

--

Three years had passed since the ladies Miaka and Yui had entered the Universe of the Four Gods to take their roles as the priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryu, and now all four gods were gathered once more to discuss the fate of their warriors, and the book itself.

"The story is complete. We have no more need for the book, or the world itself." Byakko spoke, his feline-like voice echoing through the chambers of heaven.

"I agree with brother Byakko, we have no more use for the book, since the warriors have completed their purposes." Genbu, the great turtle god, responded, nodding his head in approval.

"Agreed. We have our powers; we don't need the warriors or mikos anymore." Seiryu, the blue dragon spoke, smirking at the phoenix god who was shaking his head in disgust.

"Well I think you three are fools. Our warriors and mikos have fought hard, most losing their lives in the process. We cannot simply erase their world, not after all the sacrifices made to ensure the demon Tenkou was locked away." Suzaku allowed a tear to fall at the memory.

"Miaka was willing to sacrifice herself for our sake. She and the others need that book, even if the tale is finished. Besides, you lost all of your warriors, didn't you brother Seiryu? As much as I am angered by Nakago's actions, every warrior was essential in the story. We can not simply wipe away their lives and purpose."

As the four gods continued to argue, Taitsukun, Lord of life and death, appeared holding the hand of a young girl dressed in black and silver silk.

"Silence, all of you." Taitskun spoke, with a voice as loud as thunder. "Have any of you besides Suzaku thought of the reprocussions that coincide with destroying the book for good? That is exactly what I have tried to prevent! I will not have my children acting like this universe I created is a simple plaything."

Seiryu snarled at Taitsukun, saying "We are not younglings anymore Taitsukun! We have grown enough to decide for ourselves what it we want done is. And not even you have power over us anymore!"

Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku grimaced simultaneously as they watched their youngest brother fly across the sky, thanks to the power of Taitsukun.

"Baka, should have known I have more power than he ever will…" Taitsukun muttered under her breath, ignoring the gaping mouths of the other gods. "Now then, to business. I have brought you all together to inform you that the story has not finished yet."

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all that his beloved warriors and miko had gone through, the story was still incomplete? Impossible!

At this point, Seiryu had returned, and caught sight of the young girl dressed in the black celestial garments. "Who are you?" He asked angrily. "It is a sin to impersonate a holy being!" BAM! Once again Seiryu went flying, this time by the girl. She smiled at Byakko, Genbu and Suzaku. "Konnichiwa niisan!" The girl in black silk spoke cheerfully, running toward Suzaku, and grabbing him in a hug.

"err….who is this Taitsukun-san?" Suzaku asked worriedly.

"Ah, niisan, my name is Mydrial!" The girl spoke up, looking up at Suzaku with a smile.

"Mydrial is your sister goddess, I have been caring for her for awhile. You see, I noticed that there are several tribes in the center of the world who have no affinity to you or the others, so Mydrial is their goddess." Taitsukun spoke, slightly amused by Mydrial's antics.

Mydrial straightened up, and continued "Hai, Taitsukun made me the goddess of sacrifice, wanderers and children." She spoke regally, replacing her spazzy behavior with that of an older goddess.

"So, if Mydrial is one of us, that would mean she must have seven warriors of her own, ne?" Byakko asked.

Mydrial nodded. "Hai. Taitsukun noticed that there were seven stars not inside the regions of North, South, East, or West. So they are my stars!"

All four of the older gods sighed. This meant that there was another priestess to be called, seven more warriors to be found, and if experience had taught them anything, an evil force to be fought. All this added up to the conclusion that all four had realized, there was more to the book than what they knew, and the story was far from over.

From that moment, the stars of Mydrial began to move into their own ring, and became noticeable to those in both worlds.

The stars came to be named as followed:

-Tamtaki

-Shuichi

-Kurama

-Mikoto

-Namida

-Yugi

And

-Kouyuu

The story continues…the play is set in motion once more, and the warriors of the Suzaku seven must face one of their greatest challenges ever…

Next time: A Prophecy of Misfortune

We can only hope they gather in time…


	2. Prophecy of Misfortune

Disclaimer: Me no own Suzaku Seven

Disclaimer: Me no own Suzaku Seven.

--

It had been Chiriko who had noticed it first. Having been reborn, the young genius had regained his abilities as a Suzaku warrior, including his ability to read the stars. He had been stargazing, searching for the stars of Suzaku, just in case something interesting happened. At his side lay a notebook full of observations he had made over the past few weeks, noting the movements of the stars. Something had been striking him as bizarre, however. Recently the stars of Chichiri had been moving in a chaotic method, meaning something drastic was going to come soon. The young genius worried for his friend, praying he was reading the stars wrong. One night, Chiriko fell asleep at his desk, slipping into vision/dream.

_Chiriko was in a shadowed temple. He smelled the stench of newly spilled blood, and grew frightened. Why was he here? Chiriko glanced around himself fearfully, looking for a sign as to what had happened. The room was dimly lit, the candles were low, allowing the glittering silver of a statue to be have seen. Approaching the large statue, Chiriko noted it was of a great horse, with a mane black like shadow. In front of the statue was a shaking figure. Cloaked in shadow, Chiriko was unable to identify who it was, yet he sensed the life force of a Suzaku warrior. His heart suddenly filled with dread, and without fully understanding why, the young boy whispered fearfully to the figure "Chichiri?"_

_The figure slowly turned, and in the dim light, Chiriko recognized the scar over the left eye, confirming his fears. Chichiri looked shocked, sad, and terrified. "Chiriko…" Suddenly, the man shook uncontrollably, collapsing in front of the statue as a young girl appeared beside his broken form, bending down softly to stroke the light blue bangs. "You who has sacrificed so much, a wanderer with a broken heart; I give my blessing to you, although it may prove to be your own destruction. You come to me to seek the power needed by your companions to achieve your task. I grant you my strength, and accept your sacrifice of life." The girl, dressed in silver and black silk spoke gently, levitating Chichiri above an altar. Chiriko gasped as he saw a steady stream of blood flowing from Chichiri. The girl cast a silver ring around Chichiri, surrounding the warrior mage with holy power. "Accept my gift, yet be wary of the consequences. You have chosen this path. There may be no way to save you from its effects." Chiriko started to whimper as he saw Chichiri twist in pain upon the altar, silver creeping into the monk's blue hair. 'What is this? What is happening? Chichiri!' the young warrior cried to himself, as the girl turned to his hiding spot, nodding to him. "Your companion has another service to the gods, this is his choice. I show you this dream, Chiriko of the Suzaku Seven, as a warning. Heed it well. The time will come when he must make a decision, one that will impact the entire world." _

_Chiriko stood gazing upon the girl in wonder and fear. "M-may I a-ask, w-who are y-you?" The girl smiled ruefully. "I am the Wild Mare, Mydrial, goddess of sacrifice, wanderers, and children. I know of your power from my brother, Suzaku. I set you with a task; summon Chichiri to the temple of the wild mare in the center of the kingdom. The others may accompany him, but he must enter alone." "But why?" Chiriko asked, scared from the vision of Chichiri upon the altar. "He has a task I have set for him, but he must accept it. For the sake of your world." The shadows started to disperse, the dream Chichiri fading into the darkness, and the goddess Mydrial disappearing into the fading darkness. "Heed my words. Summon Chichiri." The goddess whispered in his ear as Chiriko was transported back to the real world._

Chiriko awoke at his desk in alarm, drenched in sweat, and shaking with fright from his dream. Gazing up once more, Chiriko noticed that there were seven more constellations glimmering in the sky, in the center of the ring created by the 28 other constellations. Hearing a voice on the wind, Chiriko let a few tears flow. He knew his dream was not ordinary, and he feared for the man who he saw as an older brother and teacher.

"Summon Chichiri to me…the journey has yet to begin…"

Next Time: Reunion and Decision

For the sake of our world, let him chose wisely.


End file.
